Espuma de café
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Kari es... dulce, inmaterial y deliciosa, como la espuma de café... extraña, pero no desacertada comparación... REVIEW!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei, etc., etc.,etc. Las frases que aparecen escritas en **negrita** y en _cursiva_ forman parte del "Poema XV" de Pablo Neruda, perteneciente al libro "Veinte Poemas de Amor y una canción desesperada". Estoy utilizando ambas cosas sin fines de lucro, y agradeciendo enormemente a sus respectivos autores por haberlas creado.

Espuma de café

_"Hikari es.._

Ella es dulce, suave… _deliciosa_… como la espuma del café.

Y, al mismo tiempo, también tiene su falta de consistencia, su inmaterialidad. Se escurre entre los dedos, se lo disfruta temporalmente, para descubrir al momento siguiente que ya no se la tiene."

Abstraído como estaba en estos pensamientos, Takeru hizo un mohín de desilusión al sentir el sabor amargo del café negro bajando por su garganta. Disgustado, hizo la taza a un costado.

¿Cómo había podido pedirlo, si lo detestaba? No era difícil contestar a esa pregunta. Hasta un niño no demasiado listo hubiera podido hacerlo. El rubio estaba distraído. La razón de su distracción, claro esta, era, sin embargo, mucho más compleja de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

Takaishi estaba enamorado ¿Qué duda cabía? Ninguna. Y, sin embargo, el rubio se sentía lleno de tantas…

Era plenamente correspondido. ¿Qué duda cabía? Ninguna. Pero él se sentía tan inseguro…

**"_Me gusta cuando callas porque estas como ausente…"_** había escrito Neruda, pero Takeru no estaba de acuerdo con el prestigioso poeta chileno. No le gustaba que Hikari estuviera… **_"distante_** **_y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto…",_**porque la sentía tan lejana, tan poco suya…

Le parecía que ella se hallaba muy por encima de su nivel, y su silencio le parecía una muestra de que ella no quería demostrar su superioridad. Su silencio **_"… es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo…" _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Seguía revolviendo con la cucharilla de plástico la taza del _"asqueroso brebaje"_ cuando llego su novia.

Hikari vestía sencillo y llevaba suelto el cabello semi-corto y color canela. Sonreía dulcemente y una luz especial brillaba en sus ojos color miel.

Otra sensación extraña envolvió al rubio al contemplarla. Ahora la veía tan parecida a él, tan igual, tan idéntica en esencia… como las almas gemelas que siempre habían sido… **_"Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma, y te pareces a la palabra melancolía…"_** ¿Era posible que, en solo milésimas de segundo, la misma persona le provocara sensaciones y sentimientos tan diferentes y contradictorios?

****

****

La contempló unos segundos y ella le mantuvo, firme, la mirada. Él no pudo seguir su ejemplo y bajo la vista, ruborizado, a los pocos segundos, dándose cuenta de que, nuevamente, había estado equivocado.. No podía competir con ella, eso lo tenía muy en claro, y, por lo tanto, ni hablemos de asemejarla. Estaba seguro de que la joven lo superaría sin esfuerzo en cualquier cosa…

Ella solo sonrió suavemente y también bajó los ojos, pero sin humillación o vergüenza, sino con una especie de condescendencia. **_"Eres como la noche, callada y constelada…"_**

-¿Qué sucede, Takeru?- pregunto ella por fin, rompiendo con varios minutos de cómodo silencio.

Él sonrió dulcemente y la tomó de la mano. Pidió dos _caffelattes, _no sin antes hacer a un lado la taza de café negro,y arrastró su silla hasta dejarla junto a la de ella. Con la única mano que aún conservaba libre, la incitó a que volviera al silencio **_"Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo…"_**

****

****

Se había resignado. Él no podía entenderla, desentrañar sus mas profundos secretos, pero, al menos, intentaría que ella lo comprendiera a él, si no podía ser con palabras, que fuera con sentimientos**_. "Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio,"_**

****

****

La tomó del mentón y la beso dulcemente primero, y con más pasión después. Ella le respondió suavemente, dejando que él tomará las riendas, expresando más en un beso que con mil palabras, pues en ese universo único que los dos bien sabían crear no había nada que pudiera dañarlos, ni la muerte, ni el tiempo, ni siquiera el silencio… y allí, sabía él, que podían permanecer los dos, intocables, por el tiempo que desearan, en ese mágico y sagrado limbo donde Kari era solo suya y no un criptograma que él se sentía irremediablemente obligado a descifrar. **_"claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo…"_** Ese silencio ya no le molestaba, pues ahora ambos lo compartían…

Y, repentinamente comprendió. Mucho después, y mientras le limpiaba a su novia un bigote de espuma de una manera solo apta para enamorados, Takeru comprendió. Él no estaba en este mundo para comprender ese misterio grande y profundo que era Hikari en particular y el ser humano en general. Él estaba ahí para amarla y compenetrarla, haciéndola más perfecta de lo que ya era, aunque ella fuera inconstante, inmaterial y efímera. Aunque ella solo fuera espuma de café…

****

****

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

****

Mmmm… Bueno… no es lo que me imaginaba, pero es lo que salió. Que se le va a hacer. (Lamento desilusionarte Dragon, vos que insististe tanto para que hiciera esto, pero hice lo que pude.)

Si tienen algún comentario, pueden dejármelo en un review o en mi e-.mail.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde **(ahora más conocida como "Themy")


End file.
